Old Fires Can Have New Flames
by AdaniJade
Summary: Life at Hogwarts is anything but Simple and Easy! Ex-Ginny goes Clubbing, Draco gets Humiliated, Harry spills a butterbeer, Hermione gets down to business, Ron is a poet, and Padma is confused. Read and Review
1. Default Chapter

Old Fires Can Have New Flames  
  
-*-*-Rating- R  
  
-*-*-Disclaimer-None of these characters are licensed to the author, they belong to J.K. Rowling. This is not a profit-making story! They belong to publishers including but not limited to : Raincoast books, Scholastic Inc., Arthur A. Levine Books, and others not mentioned. This is not a copyright infringement nor is it a breach of trademark rights.  
  
-*-*-Chapter Summary- Ron and Padma Patil find they share a keen interest in the Chudley Cannons. Harry and Hermione start to think about each other as more than friends, while Draco starts to take interest in little Ginny Weasley. Parvati Patil and Seamus Finnigan try to fight the obvious, and meanwhile Lavender Brown is once again bringing back the past.  
  
-*-*-Notes-Please Review! A big and hearty thanks to any reviewers. You can keep me going at 3 AM! I'll keep writing for the reviews. I live off them!  
  
-*-*-Thanks: To Mica, my beta, this would not have gotten done this year without her. And to Daniella, my muse-ling and friend- babe, you rock my socks off, keep on being fabulous!! Thank you a billion times over to Carance for her input, and to Salea, for her tireless suggestions. Happy reading and enjoy the story. Don't forget to REVIEW!!! -*-*-Adani Jade-*-*-  
  
Old Fires Can Have New Flames  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Harry, Harry, over here! Come over here!" a voice called from the stands on the quidditch field. Slytherin and Hufflepuff were involved in a match, and Harry Potter, laden with a flask of pumpkin juice, a cauldron cake, and a box of Bertie and Bott's Every Flavor Beans from the concession stand, turned to see Ron Weasley waving at him with a big, red and gold striped scarf fluttering in the wind to signal his attention.  
Harry smiled and scooted between the rows of seats, trying very hard to miss knees belonging to interested fans, who kept sitting forward and making it hard for him to get by. At last, three spilled flasks of Butterbeer later, he sat down beside Ron and waved at Hermione who was sitting with Padma and Parvati Patil, with Lavender on Parvati's other side. Dean was in front of Lavender and Seamus on Ron's other side. Justin Finch-Fletchley sat in front of Ron with Ernie McMillan in front of Harry.  
Harry became immersed in the game, studying the tactics of Fiona Larke, the replacement seeker for Cedric Diggory on the Hufflepuff team. It had been two years since Cedric had passed away, and Harry, a few months into his sixth year, was still hunting for tips and strategies to improve his game. He had become captain of the team now, and loved nothing better than to relate new plays to his teammates.  
"She has a nice form!" Justin Finch-Fletchley announced as Fiona flew by.  
Harry nodded vigorously. "Yea, she has great form! Her bottom isn't hooked on the broom, like most flyers tend to do, and she doesn't hang or lean on the broom handle! She looks confident and graceful. She doesn't curve her legs under her, she leaves them neatly tucked but free, which is the best position you can be in! And her-"  
"Harry, you prat, I said she had A great form, not just good form! I was talking about her body. You're ignoring her finer points! Look how good she looks! Her chest is nice and plump, while her stomach is very tight. And her legs, oh those legs! Man, I would pay a galleon to see her without her knickers!" Justin said enthusiastically.  
"If you had a galleon, you'd buy some naughty magazine before you got to her! But you don't have any money, so problem solved!" Seamus piped up, punching Justin chummily on the shoulder. Harry grinned and shook his head. Sure, Fiona's chestnut, feather-like curls and deep green eyes appealed to him. And, he admitted, she had a very nice body and her legs were very sexy and long, but she wasn't his type. Fiona was known to party, and party hard was what she did. She had slept around, and Harry didn't want someone as loose as Fiona. Harry preferred the quiet, sensitive, and intriguing kind. A quidditch lover would be a plus, but he would want someone who would save herself for the one she knew was right. A sharp jolt from Ron brought him back to the present.  
"Harry, switch seats with Padma! She can't see!" Ron said, looking very eagerly at Padma, who was looking at Harry very nicely. Padma certainly wasn't gorgeous like Parvati, but the Indian girl was very pretty. She had coffee colored skin, with dark eyes and a thin mouth. Her long, thick black hair was pulled back into a braid.  
Harry nodded and climbed over the seats. As Padma climbed down, he saw Ron eyeing her chest and he nudged him with his foot. Ron became aware of his observation, and turned back to the game. He struck up a conversation with the pretty girl once she was comfortably seated.  
Harry looked over at Hermione, who was talking with Parvati and Lavender. She had changed a lot in looks, though her nature and personality hadn't changed at all. Her brown hair was very curly, not frizzy as it used to be, thanks to Ms. Frizzles Frizz-Be-Gone Elixir. Her cheeks were rosy and her eyes were bright. Her body was well developed and she was very thin, and a little shorter than Harry.  
Hermione caught Harry looking at her and she smiled.  
She has such a pretty smile, Harry thought to himself. He smiled back and turned his dark head towards the game, reluctant to quit viewing Hermione, but nervous that she might guess what he was thinking about.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"So, Padma, what is your favorite Quidditch team?" Ron asked politely.  
"Well, I like the Chuddley Cannons. My cousin was a beater for the team a few years ago, and I've always liked them since!" Padma said, shaking her long, black plait off her shoulder.  
Ron sat up straighter. "Really? Bugger! I like them too! They're my absolute favorite! Who was your cousin?" he said enthusiastically.  
"Bendle Corlat! I can't believe you like them! No one I know does!" she said.  
"Your cousin was Bendle Corlat? Golly, he was great! I don't know anyone who likes them either! This is bloody brilliant!" Ron said incredulously.  
Padma looked at Ron as he turned to look at the game. She had never noticed how handsome his red hair was, hanging over his eyes like that. His brown eyes, when not hidden, were deep and mischievous. His tall figure, no longer lanky, was toned and lean by hours spent playing quidditch with the team and during the summer with Fred and George.  
She scooted over in her chair a bit till their legs brushed. Ron looked up at her and grinned as her coffee colored eyes narrowed sexily, and her mouth slid into a sly half smile. He nudged closer to her, and smiled broadly. Padma Patil was certainly very pretty, and very smart. Ron settled down enough to reach his hand over and play with her finger. She twisted it and clutched his hand, wrapping her mocha-toned arm around his own white one, He gulped and squirmed in his seat as she put her head on his shoulder. Bugger, she was bold, he thought in awe. As he started to say something, she suddenly sat up and scooted away. He turned, expecting to see her smiling devilishly, but instead she was staring straight ahead without smiling, her eyes refusing to turn his way. Ron stared open-mouthed at her until Seamus leaned over and said in a chummy way "Don't gape, Ron, it's unattractive." Ron shut his mouth with a snap and looked away, his emotions on tiny roller coasters.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Lavender Brown scooted to the edge of her seat. Dean was sitting in front of her.  
Lavender and Dean had gone out for a few months last year. Then a horrible fight broke it off. Lavender had been trying to recapture Dean's interest since the beginning of the year, but he didn't seem to want to be recaptured.  
"Hello, Dean. Enjoying the game?" she said nervously.  
Dean nodded without turning around.  
"Um, who are you betting to win? I'm in favor of Hufflepuff, but I know Slytherin will win!" she said, trying again.  
Dean turned around this time "Hufflepuff will probably lose, now please let me watch the game Lavender!" he said calmly, but firmly, his eyes gazing at her dully, without emotion, without care.  
Lavender nodded and sat back in her seat. Why was it so hard to get his attention?  
Dean's dark skin and black hair attracted her, but she also liked his personality. Dean was kind and caring, and always listened. Sure, they had fought a few times, but a hug and a kiss always took care of it. What had caused that horrible fight so long ago?  
Flashback to last year  
Lavender walked into the common room, furious. She spotted Dean and stalked over to him, glaring down at him. "I heard rumors of you and that 4th year from Ravenclaw, Avana Luken. Are they true?" she had asked, half angry, half hurt.  
Dean jumped up, "Avana and I were working in the library. She asked me for help on the Effirmus Potion, and I agreed to help her. If you're so jealous as to forbid me to give help, and so naïve and untrusting to believe I would actually do something like that with someone besides my girlfriend, then I think we ought to break our relationship off, right here, right now!"  
"Naïve? Good God, Dean, whatever. No, I'm not naïve, I'm just not as loose as you can be, you know?" she shouted, and a few people had stopped talking to stare.. Dean glared. "No, what I do know is that you're a self- obsessed, insecure little bitch" he said flatly but with fire edged on every syllable. Lavender gasped then narrowed her eyes, "Fine, Dean, Fine! You can't get along without me! You'll waste away without me! I'm all you've got! As of now, we are through!" Lavender said hotly, not bothering to think about what she had just said.  
She marched off to the dorms, angry as a hornet. All chatter had ceased in the common room, and everyone was looking at Dean as he glared at Lavender's back. He growled and threw his books down in a heap and stormed off to his dorm. Lavender sat down in a huff on her bead, and looked over at the photograph of Dean on her nightstand, laughing and waving at her. It was then that she realized  
'I can't get along without Dean!'  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Parvati's foot touched Seamus' arm again. 'Damn that girl, why does she keep doing that?' he thought as he looked up behind him. Parvati either wasn't paying attention and didn't mean to touch him, or she was very sly.  
"Parvati, you've touched my arm about 7 times now!" he said. 'Let's make it eight!' a part of him thought. What? What was he thinking. Get yourself together, Finnigan, this isn't some kind of game!  
Parvati smiled. Seamus was so funny!  
"Seamus, your arm has touched my foot about 7 times now!" Parvati said with mock seriousness. Seamus laughed and turned back around in his seat.  
Parvati settled back in her seat, her lips forming into a smile. At this rate, Seamus would be hers in no time, and then she could show Damion that she could get on without him, and maybe she could win him back. But that's not top priority right now. Seamus was, well, a nobody. By dating a nobody she could show Damion she wasn't shallow and petty like he said she was. Parvati grinned devilishly and kicked Seamus again, harder and looked away innocently.  
Seamus sighed contentedly. He had like Parvati for 2 years now, and having her seem to like him like this was.incredible. It was exhilirating, he was the eye candy of one of the prettiest and most popular girls in school. What could this lead to?  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Draco Malfoy climbed out of the shower, his hair dripping silver drops onto his lean and muscled chest. As he dressed and then fastened on his robes, he noticed Ginny Weasley walking by the showers with her friend, Willow Allen. She looked over at him and stared, then turned back to her conversation. Draco narrowed his eyes, what did Ginny Weasley think she was doing. Sure she had grown, her tight braided mob of red hair transformed into long curls of a flaming red, streaked with a subdued orange color, making her hair look like fire. Her skinny little girl's physique changed into a curvy, slim, toned body of a woman, her 16 years worn clearly on her face, her cheeks rosy and her eyes bright, and her lips red. Draco snarled, how could she, out of all the girls at hogwarts be able to resist him. While his aloof charms left other girls drooling, begging to bed him, she merely stared with her mud-brown eyes, clearly unaffected. He turned sharply and gathered his firebolt and his robes. He looked out onto the grounds, well, Ms. Weasley, we will see who is able to resist who, and with that he walked out.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Ron glanced over at the Ravenclaw table at breakfast the next morning. Padma was talking animatedly with her friend Susan Bones. He glanced back down at his bacon. He watched magically as his empty glass was magically refilled with Pumpkin juice. Hermione sighed and narrowed her eyes. She reached into her bag and pulled out a stack of parchment.  
She cleared her throat. "That's it. Here is what I have been working on all summer. I was thinking that having a whole new plan for the house elves would be too complicated so I came up with something new. Instead of a new lifestyle, why not a new job. Let the house elves choose their occupation and train themselves for that job. And since SPEW was getting o- "  
"Hermione!!! No!!! This is what you had last time!!! No more spew- absolutely not! This is ridiculous!" Ron interrupted her.  
Hermione glared at him. "What I was getting to was, it's no longer SPEW, it's ELF- Elf Liberator Friends. Or it could be Elf Liberation Front, whatever suits you?Isn't it just catchy?"  
"I'll tell you what it isn't- it isn't RATIONAL! Hermione you've gone off your rocker if you think we're going along with.with that!" Ron countered.  
"Listen- no more badges. This time it's different. We're going to be an organized association. We will have notices and movements, and-"  
"NO NO NO!" Ron bellowed. The hall suddenly quieted. Then the chatter began to start up again. Ron blushed. "No, Hermione, I will not support you, you're on your own, right Harry?" Ron said quietly, looking at Harry pointedly.  
Harry stuttered, he looked at Ron, then Hermione, who looked at him with an air of you'd-better-pick-me-Potter. Harry gave her an apologetic look and turned to leave with Ron. Padma looked up at Ron, her brown eyes sparkling as her face broke into a smile, Harry watched as Ron's ears turned red and he smiled back. He shuffled out, followed by Harry, who kept on stealing glances at Hermione dejectedly putting her ELF stuff back into her bag. She ate one last bite of toast before hurrying put of the Great Hall.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Willow Allen looked over at her friend, Ginny, as she finished her History of Magic essay on "The Fall of the Giants and how it could have been Prevented" She had left hers on her night-table, to be finished at 1:00 in the morning. It was her new plan, save the homework till morning and party all night, or do nothing until you pop. Hey, it worked for her.  
Willow, though beautiful, was not just a pretty face. Her raven black hair that seemed tinted with dark violet, always pulled back into a loose braid, was down to the middle of her back. Her piercing, blue eyes, the color of arctic ice, glinted a purplish color, thereby making others think her eyes were the color of amethyst. They had a cat-like shape and tilted at the corners, and were framed by thick, dark lashes. Her creamy skin was flawless and milky white. But what made her admirable was her tough- talking, don't-mess-with-me attitude. Willow was the diva of sarcasm, always dropping a snide remark to whoever deserved one. In her first year here, everyone had learned not to mess with the tough talking Gryffindor. After befriending Ginny Weasley, Willow had toned down, but would do anything necessary to defend her freckle faced friend.  
Ginny smiled and rolled up her parchment and put her quill into her pack.  
"There now, that's done. Soo..what do you want to do? Sneak down to the kitchen to grab some Chocolate Bean Fudge?" she said as she flipped over on the bed and leaned on her elbows. She smiled and shook her head, clearing the awry curls off her forehead.  
Willow leaned back in her desk chair, putting her feet on the bed post and rocking back and forth, her hands clasped in her lap.  
"Well, I was thinking we could go to Hogsmeade and party at the Witch's Window club with the guys from the Ravenclaw quidditch team and a few others." Willow said slyly, casting her eyes down and smiling broadly.  
Ginny hesitated, then, to Willow's surprise, she jumped up and ran to her closet. She pulled out a strapless blue dress, the color of a sapphire. It had fringe running around it in circles all the way down, like a flapper dress, but it was strangely elegant, falling to her mid thighs. She dug out a pair of blue satin pumps and held up the dress over her uniform and modeled it. Willow clapped her hands and grinned.  
"Fantastic, Gin. Stunning, Delicious, Wonderful, Brilliant, what else can I say? It's perfect!!!" she said enthusiastically.  
Ginny shimmied out of her uniform and put on the dress and pumps. She ran to her bureau and pulled out a string of pearls and gazed at them lovingly.  
"My grandmother's." she said softly, before fastening them onto her neck. She grabbed her new bottle of Ms. Frizzles-Frizz-be-gone elixir, she had fallen in love with it after using Hermione's bottle, and squirted some into her hand. She ran her slick hands through her hair and primped her curls and smoothed her frizz. She turned to look at Willow, her long hair swinging, and smiled, her eyes asking her opinion.  
Willow beamed and nodded her approval. Then she walked to her own closet and pulled out her new purple dress, a slinky, satin strapless mini that set off her amethyst colored eyes. She put it on and kicked on her pair of black heels and snatched her rhinestone choker and matching earrings and put them on. Her hair remained in it's braid swinging around her face.  
They grabbed their wands, tossed on their robes, and crept quietly out of the dormitory. They slunk out of Hogwarts and hurried to catch up with the Ravenclaws, who, instead of denying them their fun, laughed and made them one of the gang.  
An hour after they arrived, the Weird Sisters were pulsing through the small room, the colored lights moving all over the dim room. Ginny and Willow were dancing back to back, eyes closed, hips undulating and arms up high. Then suddenly Ginny felt a pair of hips grinding hard into hers, and without opening her eyes, she pressed back hard onto the hips, grinding her own hips into the other person's. Then, after a few minutes, she opened her eyes and gasped. Draco Malfoy, hair slicked back, in tight black leather pants and a black satin shirt unbuttoned to his upper torso, was staring at her sensually with his silvery eyes glinting devilishly. He ground harder into her, making Ginny's hips feel like they had screws boring into them. She looked up, gulped, and ground back, her eyes staring straight into his. He rested his arms on her shoulders, never breaking eye contact. She caught Willow out of the corner of her eye. She was grinding front to back with a seventh year from Ravenclaw. She gasped as Draco pressed his pelvis into her own, his growing erection pressing into her, almost painfully. She pulled away as he tried to get closer and ran into a dark room, closed off by a red curtain. As she looked around she saw a low, black couch with a large seat, almost a bed, piled with red and gray pillows. In the corner she saw a set of plush red chairs around a black end table. She spun around as she felt strong, toned arms wrap around her waist. To her horror, she saw Draco Malfoy put his head on her shoulder, his still hard erection pressing into her behind. She tried to twist free but he held her fast.  
"Don't struggle, Gin girl, live for the moment" he murmured into her ear as he ran his tongue up the edge of it and down to the lobe. He bit down on the sweet spot of her neck. She gasped and squeezed his hands. He knocked her down onto the bed, his tongue licking the edges of her lips. He lifted his mouth and looked down on her, his eyes blank. Then he lowered his head and kissed her. The kiss was carnal, savage, and feral. It had a dark soul, driven by lust, but sheltering hate. It reminded Ginny of dark things, of her time in the chamber with Tom, her Dad getting bitten by a snake, her mother falling deathly ill from a poisonous plant. It made her feel cold inside under the fake, temporary, warm tingle that shimmered on the edge of her veins while the cold and dark invaded her blood, soaking her insides with fear and uncertainty. She shivered and tried to push his mouth away, but he pinned her arms down to the bed. He moved his hands then to her backside. Suddenly, just as he began unzipping her dress, she pulled out of his embrace and stood up. She glared at him, her hands on her hips, her fingers balling into fists to keep from hitting him.  
"Draco! Don't you ever.ever.EVER do that again, or I swear on my life you will pay for it, severely! Don't you ever do that again!" she said haltingly, her teeth gritted. She spun on her heel and fled out of the room, leaving Draco, lying stomach down on the sofa bed, his eyes a mirror of loathing and lust. He flipped over and rested his head on his arms behind his head. He sighed and looked up at the twinkling ceiling, a black thing with little silver sparkles on it. He climbed off the bed and trudged out of the room, his hair in disarray and his cheeks flushed.  
Ginny strode toward Willow, who was still dancing with the seventh year, who had his hands on her shapely butt. She grabbed her arm and wrenched her out of his arms and pulled her with an iron grip outside the Witch's Window club. She told Willow, who was rubbing her bruised arm, what happened. Willow gasped and looked at her, her amethyst eyes wide and curious. She nodded slowly and walked with Ginny back to the castle, their arms linked as if being together would save them from the shadows lurking on the edge of the grounds.  
  
-*-*-End Chapter One-*-*-  
!Read the Next Chapter Available Now!  
Comments? Praise? Constructive Criticism?  
Then PLEASE REVIEW  
It keeps the hired plot bunnies working without coffee breaks  
A full 9-5 hour day.  
-*-*-Adani Jade-*-*- 


	2. 02

Old Fires Can Have New Flames  
  
-*-*-Rating- R  
  
-*-*-Disclaimer-None of these characters are licensed to the author, they belong to J.K. Rowling. This is not a profit-making story! They belong to publishers including but not limited to : Raincoast books, Scholastic Inc., Arthur A. Levine Books, and others not mentioned. This is not a copyright infringement nor is it a breach of trademark rights.  
  
-*-*-Chapter Summary- Padma gets a note from a mystery man. Hermione finds herself feeling attracted to Harry, but will she feel secure with dating her best friend? Parvati's little plan begins to work, and Seamus falls into her web. Lavender's heart is broken. again. Ginny battles her feelings, Draco thinks, and Willow begins to wonder...  
  
-*-*-Notes-Please Review! A big and hearty thanks to any constant and positive reviewers. You can keep me going at 3 AM! I'll keep writing for the reviews. I live off them!  
  
-*-*-Thanks: To Mica, my beta, this would not have gotten done this year without her. And to Daniella, my muse-ling and friend- babe, you rock my socks off, keep on being fabulous!! Thank you a billion times over to Carance for her input. Happy reading and enjoy the story. Don't forget to REVIEW!!!  
-*-*-Adani Jade-*-*-  
  
Old Fires Can Have New Flames  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Padma Patil strode along the corridor of the Ravenclaw dormitory, taking time to look at the portraits of famous Wizards and Witches along the hallway, her feet sinking into the soft plush blue carpet. She stopped and turned when she heard her name.  
"Padma, hey Paddy! Come here! Wait up!" Leana Morkoff was running up the corridor after her, her robes flying out behind her like blue wings, her hand clutching a piece of paper. She caught up with Padma and rested for a minute, panting hard and her blonde hair sticking to her forehead. Finally she looked up and showed Padma the paper.  
"Padma, sweetie, you have an admirer! It was downstairs on the common room table, you're lucky I found it before someone else did!" she said in an excited tone. And suddenly she giggled. "It's quite a letter" Padma looked down at the note and read it:  
"Padma,  
Eyes like wet mud, like chocolate to the senses Skin the color of a shiny new broom handle, but softer than silk Hair, like a raven's tail, a black waterfall of beauty Beautiful and Mysterious, you make me delirious My dearest, darling Padma. - Your Secret Admirer"  
Padma gazed upwards to the heavens and hugged the letter to her chest. Leana stopped giggling and looked at her.  
"That, was the most beautiful thing anyone has said to me in my life!" she said breathily. Leana nodded and walked back with her to the dormitory, where Padma plopped down onto her bed, her blue feather mattress sinking slighlty beneath her weight. She had a slight idea who it was, but she would never say anything to him. She pulled out a "Captain Cracker" tin she had gotten in London. She lifted the tin lid and gazed lovingly at her knick-knacks inside it. A letter from her brother, who was working with the Ministry in Austria, a few pressed flowers, a chocolate she'd gotten at the Fair with Lavender, a wrapper from the taffy she'd tasted while on the coast in Spain, and, her most cherished possession, a picture of her dead grandmother with her at the Leaky Cauldron, buying her her first Butterbeer. There she was, with her snow-white hair laughing and waving a butterbeer at her. She folded the letter and placed it underneath her brother's letter and put the lid on the tin. She placed a kiss on the top of it and put it back into her drawer. Leana was working at her desk on her Transfiguration homework. She looked over at Padma and grinned. That girl is one funny chick.she thought, twirling her blonde hair around her fingers.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Harry whistled as he read over Professor Trelawney's homework assignment on the parchment she handed him. He had to write an essay on the effects of following a wrong sign. He sighed, it looked like he and Ron would be making things up again. He looked over at his friend and saw him scribbling away on a piece of paper. He turned to look at Neville on his other side, who was drawing the Quibbulis Meritas plant on his parchment. Harry packed up his books when the bell magically sounded in the room. Trelawney blinked behind her large spectacles and dramatically disappeared behind her red velvet curtains at the front of the room.  
At lunch Harry sat beside Hermione. He noticed her robes were slightly open at the legs. He stared. She had very nice legs, tan and long and muscled, but slender and feminine. He came back to his senses when she elbowed him, "Staring are you Harry? Well tell me, do you like my legs?" Hermione asked him teasingly, her head cocked to the side, a smile playing on her lips. Harry blushed and smiled before becoming engrossed in his Treacle Fudge.  
Hermione turned back, contemplating her love life. Hah, if you could call it that. Sure she liked Harry, and she was pretty sure he liked her too. What would it be like to date her best friend? Not only her best friend, but a famous best friend! That was a whole 'nother quidditch pitch! Not only would the media swarm, but Harry would face controversy, her life would be in a grindylow bowl, her. Woa, Granger, gather yourself. Get yourself together here. You are being a big fat worry wart. Calm down. She turned back to her Kidney Pie, and as she chewed she put her head on her hand and stared up at the sunny sky/ceiling.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Lavender sat under the great tree by the lake, watching the giant squid lazily flip it's tentacle over to sun the purple suckers. She sighed and turned her head when she heard voices. What she saw made her sick. Dean was walking with Taris Wilson, a pretty black girl from Hufflepuff. Taris was head of her class and a pretty good painter, like Dean. Taris laughed, a musical little laugh, which made Dean smile. She slipped her yellow clad arm through the crook of his elbow and tilted her head towards him as she moved a little closer. Dead leaned over and patted her hand. They strolled arm in arm over the grounds. What she saw then nearly made her heart stop. Dean leaned down and kissed Taris. Lavender whipped her head around. She ran her hand through her short blonde hair. (Author's Note: See Dee's Picture of Lavender Brown at her web site, Overdose Delusions. It's got a picture that I see Lavender as) Her lip trembled as she tried hard not to cry. It didn't work. She turned onto her stomach and put her head on the ground as she let the tears fall. She pounded on the ground as she tried not to wail. How could Dean do this to her? She turned on her back and wiped her sticky cheek. She would have to get Dean back, or die trying.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Ginny sat up rigidly in the library as Draco walked in. She was all alone, Madam Pince being on lunch break, and she had no way to get out. He hummed the tune of "A thousand Merry Women" as he browsed the shelves. He picked out a book, thumbed to a page and grinned ferally. He sauntered over to her, leaned over and said sensually "Look Gin, a love potion, we should try it out!"  
Ginny grimaced and rose to leave, but Draco was too quick for her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her prisoner against the chair.  
"Hello Gin-Girl" he said coolly his lips whispering sweet nothings up and down her neck and ear.  
"Draco, why are you acting like this. I pretty much hate your guts, so get your face out of my ear. Quit going after me ok?" she said as she broke free of his grip.  
He stood back his face starting to tinge with embarrassment, his eyes looking confused for a split second. Although he was starting to color, he kept cool. "Why Gin, I never knew you felt so strongly about me, if so I would have got this over with sooner!" he said evenly.  
Ginny grimaced and laughed sarcastically, beratingly. "Gotten what over with, Draco? What? Do you think I'm falling for you, or that I'm slightly scared of what's happening? That I'm confused about my feelings for you but I keep wanting more? Hah! I'm revolted at the sight of you. Your belt's a tad too big for your britches, little man." She said harshly. Actually, it was almost the exact feelings she had at that moment, but Draco could not know that.  
Draco took a step back, as if winded. His head spun, his eyes swam. He had never felt so insulted, or berated, or, or.humiliated in his life.. He swallowed and cocked his head. His hands tugging at his collar as his cheeks burned. "Ah, well aren't we the devilish one then, it seemed to me that you actually liked it last night at the Witch's Window. But maybe that was just me..." He said as flatly as he could.  
She laughed, straining to keep her voice even. "Just your imagination, Malfoy, now go, before I have to scream to get you away!" she said thickly, trying not to look like the liar she was.  
Malfoy looked at her piercingly for a moment, then left, his heels clicking against the polished marble floor. Ginny let out her breath she's been unconsciously holding for the last minute and sat back in her chair. She grew tired of reading, of thinking, of knowing, of breathing, so she walked to her dormitory for a nap before classes.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Parvati was sitting in the great hall during break, her arm linked through Seamus's, her head on his shoulder as he played chess with Dean. Lavender was beside her, staring across the table at the oblivious Dean. Suddenly, voices started shouting and laughing across the hall. Damion Holloway and his Ravenclaw friends were entering the hall sharing some loud joke. Damion shook his head, his walnut brown hair swinging in his eyes. As he tossed it out of the way, he looked over at the Gryffindor table and stopped. His eyes met Parvati's and he looked inquisitively at her. She flushed, but, remembering her plan, she snuggled closer to Seamus and lightly nibbled on his ear. Seamus jolted and squirmed, but soon leaned into her while she playfully nipped her tongue into his ear. It's like we're having sex in front of 40 people Parvati thought and she giggled, making Seamus feel flushed.  
Damion narrowed his eyes, straining to remain calm. He didn't know what the hell Parvati was up to but it sure wasn't funny. It still pained him to see her enjoying herself with another guy. But, he reminded himself, it was YOU that let her go. And with that last thought he turned his attention back to his friends. Parvati sighed, frustrated. She abruptly quit nibbling on Seamus's ear, making him groan softly, all the while keeping his cool in front of the others. Lavender looked at Dean, who was staring at Seamus with a knowing expression, he turned and caught her eye. He held her gaze for an instant, Lavender tried desperately to communicate a thousand words to him in one second, but he turned and moved his knight. Lavender sighed and slumped over, a tear forming in her eye.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Ron was nervous. He had just put Padma's letter in her common room, thanks to the help of Pidwigeon. He knew any second now she would enter the hall and go straight to him to talk about it.  
She walked in, her head turning to look around, looking for someone. He pasted a smile on his face and sat expectantly as she walked towards him. And past him. Ron turned to look in astonishment as she sat down next to Dillon Irving, a 6th year in Hufflepuff. Dillon looked confused when she showed him the letter. Dillon was a sly, snide, butter-you-up kind of guy. He was popular with the crowd and was known as a lady-killer, or a womanizer in other words. Then he laughed and nodded, pretending to know what she was talking about. Padma was a pretty girl, why not go for it? Padma smiled and scooted closer to him. She knew it had been him. At the quidditch match she had stopped teasing Ron when she had caught his eye. She had liked Dillon for a few months now, it was bliss to have him feel the same way.  
Ron turned back around, feeling sick to his stomach. He felt like hurling. Nobody knew he had written the letter. Harry looked at him in concern. Ron jumped up, mumbled something about a stomachache and ran upstairs to his dormitory.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
!End Chapter Two!  
!Review!  
Next chapter coming soon  
*-*-*Adani Jade*-*-* 


End file.
